Hermanos
by May-chi
Summary: Ningún comedido sale con la bendición de Dios, verdad Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**Pareja: **Hinata-Hanabi

**Advertencias: **Ninguna por el momento

_**CELOS DE ELLA**_

Una más y todo estaría listo….. despacio… despacio….. y

**CRACK**

- ¡_Maldición! _– fue todo lo que se escuchó en la casa

Ya llevaba casi dos horas en intentar arreglar su cabello en un estúpido moño y cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. Se dejó de lamentar y se miró en el espejo, lo que más resaltaba eran su color de ojos perla – _a pesar de ser los mismos que de su hermana estos eran fríos y calculadores – _facciones delicadas y ligeramente bronceadas – _ lejos de parecer una muñeca – _cabello largo y negro – _que jamás cedía ante sus demandas –_ a pesar de ser totalmente iguales no podían ser más distintas.

Era en esos momentos cuando deseaba ser más como ella, delicada y amable – _en vez de calculadora y fría – _que su sonrisa cautive a todos – _porque cuando ella sonreía todos querían salir corriendo – _porque quizás, solo quizás….. tenía un poquito…. Solo un tantito….

De CELOS

Porque tal vez si fuera un poco más como ella podría tener amigos en vez de seguidores, la gente la miraría con respeto y no con miedo, incluso podría ser que Kiba –kun….

- _ah – _pero mientras eso sucedía lo mejor sería seguir intentando domar a su cabello

Unos golpes llamaron su atención y en ese instante la figura de su hermana apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- _Hanabi-chan ya estás lista – _y recién en ese momento pudo ver a la pequeña adolescente hecha un desastre e intentando zafarse los nudos del cabello – ¿_quieres ayuda?_

Y antes de que pudiera protestar Hinata empezó a sacar delicadamente cada uno de los pasadores.

Tal vez no podría ser suave como Hinata pero sí por lo menos un poco menos tosca

Quizás su sonrisa no transmitiera esa calidez que la caracterizaba pero sí la haría un poco más bonita.

De esa forma…. Sería un poco más como ella

- _Hanabi-chan – _eso fue suficiente para sacarla de sus sueño - _¿qué te parece?_

Se veía hermosa, no lo podía creer.

Ambas adolescentes salieron de la habitación de la menor, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella inmensa casa, delicadamente Hanabi tomó la mano de su hermana mayor.

- _Hinata – _estaba nerviosa, pero era un paso más en su camino – _Gra-gracias._

Y sin más salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**Pareja: **Temari – Gaara (como me gusta esta pareja XD)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna por el momento

_**MENTIRA**_

Si había algo que Sabaku no Gaara no hacía era mentir.

No importaba las veces que doliera, una verdad era mejor. Incluso si con eso se había ganado algunos título – _infeliz, maldito, animal, hijo de &%$$% - _simplemente eran palabras.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de decir la verdad y no porque esta fuera algo malo sino por la persona a quién se lo iba a decir.

- _Gaara, qué tal se ve?_

En este punto tenía tres opciones:

a) Decir la verdad y terminar reuniéndose con sus ancestros

b) Quedarse callado y terminar reuniéndose con sus ancestros o

c) …

- _Gaara…hola…_

- _Decías… - _nadie dijo que no podría intentar ganar algo de tiempo

_- ¿Qué tal se ve?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? - _que sea cualquier otra cosa menos "eso"

- _Mi cabello _

- _Ah era eso – _hay Kami sí era "eso" - _interesante_

- _En serio? – _maldición no se había tragado su mentira – _la verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa cuando termine pero si a ti te gusta entonces no hay problema._

- _Bueno, si eso era todo lo que tenías que preguntarme – _y su valiente retirada fue cortada con – _y te gusta la forma cómo lo recogí?_

Sinceramente parecía un brócoli amarrado a la fuerza – _sí, parece un moño muy elegante – _por primera vez compadecía al idiota de su novio

- _Gracias Gaara, yo sé que puedo contar contigo para que me digas la verdad – _se acercó a su hermano menor y le dio un beso en la frente – _a dónde vas?_

- _A casa de Naruto, tenemos que hacer un proyecto para mañana – _a pedir asilo político – _vuelvo mañana_.

Una verdad amarga es mejor que cualquier mentira dulce, pero hoy Gaara había aprendido que mentir también era útil, sobretodo si quieres vivir otro día.


	3. Metido

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**Pareja: **Naruto - Deidara (sí, parece extraño pero XD así funcionan las cosas)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna por el momento

_**3. METIDO**_

Respiraba lentamente, evitando cualquier sonido que lo delatara. Su cuerpo se hallaba totalmente entumecido por la posición en la que estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que él – _Naruto Uzumaki – _estuviera escondido como un vil ladrón dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia?

Bueno si vamos unas 4 horas antes lo entenderemos…..

Una tarde común en la residencia Uzumaki, realmente no había mucho que hacer y nuestro héroe se preparaba para su encuentro con el destino o en este caso con Sakura-chan – _hablaba solo frente al espejo pero eso a quién le importa – _cuando de pronto unos sonidos en la planta baja llamaron su atención.

Bajó las escaleras y solo vio a su hermano mayor Deidara y el amigo de este Sasori conversando en la sala, le quitó importancia al asunto y justo cuando iba a subir de nuevo a su habitación algo llamó su atención _- La curiosidad mató al gato - _ decía que tenían que salir a comprar no sé que cosa y en ese momento tuvo una idea.

- _Si necesitas algo, yo puedo ir a comprar?- _dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que casi le llegaba a las orejas

_- Enano de dónde saliste? – _dijo enmarcando una ceja Deidara – _además quién te ha pedido ayuda_

_- Déjalo Deidara – _medió Sasori – _no decías que no querías salir a comprar eso, porque era para nenas_

Deidara pareció pensarlo bien, la verdad sí le daba vergüenza salir a comprar "eso", no tenía nada que perder.

- _De acuerdo renacuajo, puedes ayudarme pero escucha bien – _mirada amenazante del rubio mayor – _sí te equivocas te juró que no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol, entendido?_

Mientras toda la explicación ocurría la mente de Naruto estaba más allá que acá así que casi no puso atención a lo que le dijeron, excepto en la parte de que debía ser azul.

Total qué podía pasar?

Las cosas no le salieron de acuerdo al plan, pero por diez minutos de conversación a solas con Sakura-chan valían la pena – _y hubieran sido más de no llegar Ino – _pero ahora debía comprar aquello que le habían pedido.

Una vez en el micromercado casi se muere al ver habían varios modelos, marcas y colores de eso – _hubiera prestado más atención – _mientras miraba cada caja, un milagro sucedió, una chica de cabello azul con una flor blanca a modo de broche cogía una caja. Sin perder más tiempo cogió la misma caja que ella – _Azul Rey N32º - _pagó y se fue a su casa.

Llegó a su casa, le dio a Deidara su paquete. El desastre comenzaría al menos una hora y media después.

- _MIERRRDAAAAA! NARUTO QUÉ ME TRAJISTE! _

En menos de un segundo Deidara estaba tumbando de una patada la puerta del cuarto de Naruto y este último al verle tuvo dos reacciones….

1) Miedo, porque Deidara estaba a punto de matarlo con sus propias manos

2) Risa, la que más prevalecía porque…

- _Ja ja ja ja ja pareces ja ja ja una ja ja lechuga viviente – _la cabellera antes rubia del Uzumaki mayor ahora era verde al igual que sus cejas y no cualquier verde, sino un verde semáforo – _tienes contados tus minutos Na-ru-to_

Si Naruto hubiera prestado atención, se habría enterado que tenía que comprar – _tinte para cabello_ _Negro Azul Nº3 – _pero ahora estaba más ocupado huyendo de la lechuga viviente mejor conocida como Deidara.

Y así es como llegamos a dónde empezamos. Desde ese día Naruto comprendió el significado del dicho _Ningún comedido sale con la bendición del señor_. Pero todavía no sale del cesto de ropa sucia por precaución.

- _Con que ahí estabas enano_

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_


End file.
